


Synopsis: The Wrath of Kali

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Meta, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Synopsis: The Wrath of Kali

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

The Wrath of Kali

**THE WRATH OF KALI**

The clash of cultures is a timely topic. Who has the right to judge another culture's customs? We abhor the treatment of women in Afghanistan. We cringe at female circumcision. Some consider even MALE circumcision barbaric. Some cultures find some of our customs unpalatable, e.g. our treatment of the elderly. 

This episode visits the customs surrounding the Hindu goddess Kali. Thuggee was a practice where murders were committed in Kali's name. Religion made them do it. Sound familiar? Suttee was an equally barbaric (to us), custom. A widow (the Sati) was expected to immolate herself on the funeral pyre of her dead husband. This is now considered a criminal act in India. Times change. Customs change. Does morality change? 

The story plays out against the mysterious exotic beauty of India in the 18th century. India became independent of England only slightly more than fifty years ago. The action has a dreamlike quality enhanced by the honeyed-but deadly-voice of Kamir, an Immortal priest of the old Thuggee sect. (They gave us our word 'thug.') 

How can MacLeod reconcile the dilemma of respecting a man's right to his beliefs while, at the same time, finding his actions intolerable? 

_New Characters:_

**KAMIR** \- An Immortal Thug priest, devoted to the goddess Kali… and his country, India…to him, they are one and the same. 

**VASHTI** \- A beautiful widow that MacLeod rescues from her husband's funeral pyre. 

**COLONEL NIGEL RAMSEY** \- arrogant prig of a British Officer of the Crown in India. 

**ALICE RAMSEY** \- equally arrogant 'prigette,' a bigoted, narrow-minded complainer. 

**SHANDRA DEVANE** \- professor at the university where MacLeod lectures part-time, also, his friend. She is of Indian heritage, making her purchase of the Kali traitorous in Kamir's eyes. 

**MARTIN MILLAY** \- an art and antiquities dealer of dubious ethics. 

* * *

London, Present Day 

He's cutting a deal,   
Selling 'hot' terracotta,   
Giving the buyer-   
Some strict ultimata.   
'You'll deal with Customs,   
In advance you will pay.'   
Such are the methods-   
Of Martin Millay. 

An Indian gentleman-   
Questions with vigor.   
His name is Kamir,   
And he seeks a bronze figure.   
A statue of Kali,   
Destroyer sublime   
To reclaim this goddess-   
Is worth any crime. 

'I'm sorry, it's sold,'   
Says Mr. Millay.   
'University bought it,   
In the USA.   
Millay has committed-   
The ultimate folly.   
The penalty's death-   
If you profit from Kali. 

A red silken band-   
Kamir deftly twists-   
Around Millay's neck,   
In vain, he resists.   
The old Thuggee way,   
Ritual strangulation.   
Kamir's gift to Kali   
Swift assassination. 

Seacouver, University Exhibit 

Kali is admired-   
By many tonight.   
She gleams enigmatic-   
In the soft, muted light.   
Duncan and Richie,   
With Shandra Devane-   
Gaze at the statue,   
Academia's gain. 

The exhibit's attracted-   
The cr'me de la cr'me.   
Mac senses the Buzz,   
Is there a problem?   
From the past, steps Kamir,   
His facial cast serious,   
Like India herself,   
Haunting, mysterious. 

Flashback, India 1764   
King's Court 

Colonel Ramsey, a product-   
Of soldierly training,   
Strolls with his wife,   
Who persists in complaining,   
The natives disgust her,   
The oppressive heat's frightful.   
The thought of returning-   
To England's delightful. 

He awaits the arrival   
Of his new liaison,   
In formal regalia,   
He roasts in the sun.   
But who is this upstart?   
How does he dare-   
Place his native butt-   
In a white person's chair? 

'Offee!' Ramsey orders,   
Without realizing-   
It's Duncan MacLeod,   
He's rudely chastising.   
His new liaison-   
Garbed in cool native dress,   
Wants to fit in,   
Not merely impress. 

'I may _work_ for you-   
But I'm not your 'man',   
Mac sets Ramsey straight,   
As only he can.   
Mac won't mock the natives,   
He'll respect local rules,   
To Mac, men like Ramsey-   
Are shortsighted fools. 

Alice Ramsey is taken-   
With the out-spoken Scot.   
He possesses the backbone-   
That her husband has not.   
She flirts, unashamed-   
In front of her mate,   
Does everything but-   
Ask MacLeod for a date. 

An Immortal comes near,   
Bows with strict protocol.   
The high priest, Kamir-   
Swarthy, elegant, tall.   
His manner's polite,   
Voice deep and melodic,   
Like the India he loves,   
Serene and hypnotic. 

Introductions exchanged,   
They discuss the Thuggees,   
Mac's seen many victims,   
Heard natives' pleas.   
Ramsey disdains-   
Chasing down native babble.   
Going into the bush,   
Being close to that rabble! 

But Alice appeals-   
'It might be exciting.'   
While gazing at Duncan….   
Suggesting, inviting.   
'Unless you're afraid?'   
(To her mate, a put-down.)   
'Nonsense!' spits Ramsey,   
'No one dares harm the Crown!' 

Back To the Exhibit 

MacLeod tells Kamir,   
'It was Shandra's doing-   
That brought the bronze Kali-   
To this public viewing.'   
'Now,' pressures Kamir,   
'That the Kali's been found,   
Her rightful place is-   
On India's ground.' 

'Her place now is _here._ '   
Retorts Ms. Devane,   
'Where she can be studied,   
We've so much to gain.'   
'How do you study-   
A God?' Kamir asks her.   
Mac lowers his eyes,   
He senses disaster. 

'Look… at… her… eyes,'   
Kamir's voice controls.   
'See how they pierce-   
Deep in your souls.'   
As they obey-   
Rich admits, 'It _is_ weird.'   
He turns to Kamir,   
But Kamir's disappeared. 

Shandra Devane's Office, Next Day 

Kamir tries again-   
To repatriate Kali.   
But Shandra Devane,   
Says, 'No way…finale!'   
She won't re-consider-   
Giving Kali away.   
'The transaction was legal.'   
There is no more to say. 

Legal or not,   
Kamir's creed has no hedge,   
To profit from Kali-   
Is the worst sacrilege.   
Kamir pulls the silk-   
From his pocket, prepared.   
But he senses MacLeod,   
And Shandra is spared. 

The Dojo 

Kamir is persistent,   
Now he will try-   
To explain to MacLeod,   
Making _him_ an ally.   
Mac is not here-   
But he finds Richie Ryan,   
Working and sweating-   
With a quarterstaff tryin'. 

Kamir takes the staff,   
Showing Rich how it's done.   
He's an expert, a master.   
To Rich-number one.   
Kamir persuades Richie-   
Of India's mystique.   
When Duncan walks in,   
Richie lauds his technique. 

A nice friendly match?   
At first Mac refuses,   
Rich insists, 'It's for fun.'   
Mac has no excuses.   
They spar for a while,   
But MacLeod is outmatched,   
He's soon on the floor,   
Very neatly dispatched. 

The Loft 

They chat, over tea,   
'One thing we taught Britain.'   
Kamir pleads his case.   
He will not be quittin'.   
'Kali must return-   
To India, her land.   
I ask for your help,   
Hoping you'll understand.' 

'For centuries, thefts-   
Too numerous to measure   
Have looted my country-   
So much of our treasure-   
Sits in museums,   
Given by donors-   
Who stole it from us,   
Its true, rightful owners.' 

MacLeod makes it clear-   
That Shandra's his friend.   
'MacLeod, you were there,   
You can best comprehend.   
This Kali's alive,   
Not a subject for school.   
You saw how we fared-   
Under Great Britain's rule.' 

Flashback, India 1764 

MacLeod and the Ramseys,   
Relax on the grass,   
Ramsey's not changed,   
He's the same pompous ass.   
Mac tries to explain,   
The real Thugee threat,   
Both Ramseys pooh-pooh it,   
Hasn't touched them, as yet. 

The colonel walks off-   
To sip from his flask,   
Leaving wife Alice,   
With a favor to ask.   
'My leg has a cramp.   
Can you rub it for me?'   
Mac, at her service-   
Is quick to agree. 

Her hubby's not looking,   
She's limp with desire,   
'Please' she implores,   
'Can you go a bit higher?'   
Her breathing comes faster,   
She lost in a tizzy,   
While under her skirt-   
Mac's fingers are busy. 

'MACLEOD! Let's get going!'   
Calls Ramsey, 'Let's ride!   
You promised to guide us,   
Through the countryside.'   
Poor frustrated Alice,   
She did not have enough,   
She shows her displeasure,   
Strutting off in a huff. 

Later, on horseback-   
They see a strange sight,   
A solemn assemblage,   
Ceremonial rite.   
'A funeral,' says Mac,   
'The husband has died,   
The wife will be burned-   
On the pyre, at his side.' 

'Suttee, it is called.   
She's a dutiful wife.'   
'These natives,' sneers Ramsey.   
'Think nothing of life.'   
Vashti is lovely,   
She's young and afraid,   
A pox on this custom!   
Mac's decision is made. 

He spurs his mount forward-   
And sweeps her away.   
Pandemonium reigns!   
Sacrilege! They all bray.   
Her fate was denied,   
Thinks Kamir, when she's gone.   
But fate's what you make it,   
In MacLeod's lexicon. 

The Palace 

No one applauds-   
Mac's knee-jerk reaction.   
Ramsey is steaming-   
With dissatisfaction.   
But…strangest of all,   
No thanks from Vashti.   
'In front of the world,   
You have brought shame on me.' 

'I saved your LIFE!   
I saw your eyes yearn,   
You _wanted_ to live,   
Weren't eager to burn.   
'It was _my_ choice-   
To become a Sati,'   
'You must have loved-   
Very much, I can see.' 

'Whether I loved him-   
Is of no concern.'   
Mac responds, 'If that's true,   
You've a great deal to learn.   
If you truly loved,   
You would not treat it lightly.'   
By her downcast expression,   
He knows he speaks rightly. 

Now she's estranged-   
From all that has meaning.   
Her culture, religion-   
On which she was leaning.   
'My life is over,   
After what I have done.'   
'No Vashti,' smiles Duncan,   
Your life's just begun.' 

Back in the Loft 

'In the eyes of the British-   
All India was chattel.   
They looted our country,   
To them, we were cattle.   
Now money's the weapon,   
They don't need a gun.   
But the Art of its people-   
And its nation are one.' 

Shandra Devane's Office 

Mac's reasoned that maybe-   
Kamir's not so awful.   
He should have Kali-   
If the sale _was_ unlawful.   
Would Shandra re-check-   
With the dealer, Millay?   
But she learns that Millay-   
Had a miserable day. 

He was strangled right after-   
The Kali was sold.   
The reason was new,   
The method was old.   
The killing was bloodless,   
A strict Thuggee rule,   
And MacLeod does not like-   
Being played for a fool. 

The Dojo 

Kamir wields a staff,   
Helping Rich become skilled   
Mac's come for straight answers,   
'Millay has been killed.'   
'Kali's revenge.'   
'Did you give her a nudge?'   
'The MacLeod that I knew,   
Was not one to judge.' 

Flashback, India, 1764 

Ramsey's away-   
But poor little Alice-   
Is up very late,   
Prowling the palace.   
She waylays MacLeod,   
Tries hard to seduce him,   
But nothing she has-   
Can tempt or induce him. 

In a venomous rage-   
She reveals her cruel heart.   
So jealous of Vashti,   
The little 'brown tart.'   
A furious MacLeod-   
Orders her from his sight,   
Her parting riposte-   
'At least _I_ am white!' 

Night, the Indian Countryside 

In India's forests-   
One travels with care.   
The Crown's uniform-   
Will not save you there.   
Ramsey is careless,   
Kamir and his ilk-   
Squeeze his arrogant throat,   
With cords of red silk. 

The Dojo 

'Millay was deserving-   
Of death, for his actions.'   
'It was _MURDER,_ Kamir,   
Don't talk in abstractions.'   
'Millay,' says Kamir-   
Has robbed India's soul,   
What his kind destroys,   
I try to make whole.' 

The Loft 

Kamir asked that Mac-   
Not act as his judge.   
But Mac's moral code-   
Will not let him budge.   
A long heart-to-heart-   
With Rich now reveals-   
That Rich sympathizes-   
With how Kamir feels. 

'He believes what he's doing-   
Is right,' Rich insists.   
'But he can't impose it-   
On us,' Mac persists.   
'We all have to judge-   
What's right and what's wrong.   
His rules are at odds-   
With the rest of the throng.' 

'Does that make him evil?'   
Rich asks pointedly.   
'No,' admits Mac.   
He's beginning to see-   
Kamir merely follows-   
Where his beliefs lead.   
Mac remembers his land-   
Is magnetic, indeed. 

Flashback, India, 1764 

Mac shares with Kamir,   
His concerns that the colonel-   
Has not yet returned-   
From his foray nocturnal.   
Mac doesn't like Ramsey,   
But knows if he's killed,   
The British response-   
Will be Indian blood spilled. 

As Vashti approaches,   
Kamir takes his leave,   
She heard Mac snub Alice-   
The previous eve.   
'She's beautiful, white,   
And English like you.   
How can you refuse her?'   
Mac says, 'That's not true.' 

'I'm sorry you heard that,   
She isn't like me.   
She cares for one thing-   
Her own vanity.'   
He smiles at Vashti-   
'In this land, all around.   
She can't see the beauty,   
Not like I've found.' 

Evening in the Palace 

Slowly…so gently-   
She leads him to bed.   
Spurred on by desire,   
Their clothes are soon shed.   
A night filled with passion,   
Both exhausted by bliss,   
They surrender to sleep-   
With a lingering kiss. 

It isn't yet dawn-   
But Vashti has risen.   
She's already dressed.   
She's made her decision.   
'I'm going to the temple-   
Alone…do not fuss.'   
Mac entreats, 'Come back soon,   
We've much to discuss.' 

'The first time we met,   
Duncan…you said that I-   
Had never loved truly,   
Now I will reply.'   
Her dark eyes are moist,   
Like those of a dove.   
She caresses his hair,   
' _Now,_ I've known true love.' 

The Palace, Later in the Day 

She hasn't returned,   
And neither has Ramsey.   
Loud shrieks pierce the air,   
Someone's in a frenzy.   
Alice Ramsey is screaming,   
She's crazed, overwrought,   
She slaps MacLeod's face.   
She's frantic, distraught. 

'Your Indians did this!   
Damn this foul land!   
They murdered my husband,   
Buried him in the sand!'   
MacLeod walks away,   
Filled with dark fears,   
Her cry, 'Stay with me!'   
Falls on deaf ears. 

The Loft 

An open crate waits-   
For Kamir's inspection.   
Inside sits the Kali,   
To Kamir-perfection!   
He drops to his knees,   
In awe, gratitude,   
Mac warns, 'Take her home,   
Let this matter conclude.' 

Outside Shandra Devane's Office 

Shandra's uneasy,   
Like someone is hiding.   
She's right... it's Kamir-   
Behind her, he's gliding.   
Kamir feels the Buzz,   
Leaves her unmolested,   
Then sees it's MacLeod,   
Quiet fury, manifested. 

'Why couldn't you take-   
The Kali and go?'   
'Because Ms. Devane-   
Is a traitor, you know-   
Kali, as her god-   
Should be venerated.   
Not sold to a bidder,   
And thus denigrated.' 

'She must pay the price-   
For betraying her race.'   
Mac remembers how Vashti-   
Atoned for disgrace.   
Kamir was her priest,   
He enforced Kali's way.   
That is why Vashti-   
Died on that day. 

Flashback, India, 1764 

Vashti has fulfilled-   
Her ultimate duty.   
She rests on the pyre.   
Her raven-haired beauty-   
Peaceful in death,   
She waits for the fire-   
To consume her mere flesh,   
So her soul will soar higher. 

Mac's livid with anger,   
That Kamir would dare!   
In his rage he will cut off   
His head then and there.   
But Kamir speaks softly,   
To Duncan's anguish,   
'This was in her heart,   
This was _her_ wish.' 

'I was in her heart!   
She loved me!' cries Mac.   
'I know. That is why-   
You must give her back.   
Because she loved you,   
She became a Sati,   
To atone for her actions,   
That was how it must be.' 

MacLeod takes the torch,   
Giving her one last kiss,   
As he remembers-   
Their night of shared bliss.   
Her soft words re-echo,   
As the fire sets her free,   
'Do you think that the soul-   
Has immortality?' 

Back to the Hallway 

'Vashti did not die-   
For you,' Mac declares,   
'But for her beliefs,'   
'We are ONE!' Kamir swears.   
'You're not a _god,_   
You're immortal…like me,   
Go home with the statue-   
And let Shandra be.' 

When Kamir refuses,   
Mac's patience is done.   
'We have our own rule-   
There can be only ONE.'   
The challenge accepted,   
They clash face to face.   
In the school planetarium,   
An appropriate place. 

The Planetarium 

The laser provides-   
A backdrop for fighting.   
It flares and pulsates,   
The combatants highlighting.   
From the Highlander's justice-   
Kamir cannot hide.   
What brings him down,   
Is his arrogant pride. 

MacLeod takes his head,   
The Quickening follows.   
Lightning and light beams-   
Illumine dark hollows.   
But deep in Mac's heart,   
In a warm secret place,   
India's beauty remains,   
Mirrored in Vashti's face. 

Was Kamir a friend?   
Not really, but then-   
Not an enemy either.   
Mac's remorseful again.   
He sits for a while,   
His head down in thought.   
Such painful dilemmas,   
Immortality has brought. 

The Loft 

Rich too, feels misgivings-   
Over Kamir's demise.   
'There was greatness there, Mac-   
He was noble and wise.   
He spoke for his people,   
Their customs and mores.'   
'Not his people,' says Mac,   
'His own vanished glories.' 

'His cult had died out,   
But he lived a façade,   
Thought immortal powers,   
Made him a god.'   
'And the Kali?' asks Rich   
'That much I owe,   
He wanted her home,   
And home she will go.' 

Peace, Emit   
© 2002 

**_Under the Kilt,_ from Highlander: the Official Site: **

Don Paonessa, Creative Consultant, Post Production   
"We played around in the flashback creating a kind of bloom effect, so that the flashback had this kind of Impressionist, soft look to it and it was very rich. For the flashbacks, Steve Geaghan did a really good job of creating something out of nothing. Duane Clark, Dick Clark's son, directed it. We also did some blow-ups in the flashbacks to get some closer shots." 

**Ken Gord, Producer**   
"We shot that at the planetarium. It was a good-looking show, especially the flashbacks." 

~ Chivalry   
  
---


End file.
